


Early Morning

by ThedasWitch



Series: Shades of Gold [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning, Morning Cuddles, Waking Up, bed, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch/pseuds/ThedasWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time spent apart, the Inquisitor and Cullen enjoy waking up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inquisitor is Lanyla Lavellan, who you can find info about [here>](http://autisticinquisitor.tumblr.com/tagged/lanyla)

Cullen stretched and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scents of crisp winter air and the burning fireplace. Early morning light streamed through the stained glass of the Inquisitor's chamber, the soft glow illuminating the armor and pieces of clothing strewn across the floor. She had been gone for longer than planned, and they hadn't exactly concerned themselves with tidiness when they finally had time for a private reunion.

It was a rare morning, lately, that he got to wake up in bed next to his lover, and even rarer that they had free time to enjoy it. He rolled to his side, turning to face Lanyla. She was still asleep, lying facing him with her hands curled together under her chin. Her hair, usually kept in a manageable braid, spread in chaotic waves across her shoulder and the pillow beneath her.

She was naked except for the sheet she'd pulled up to her chest, and the thin fabric clung to the gentle curve of her waist and hip. He traced her sleeping form with his eyes, not wanting to disturb her with a touch. In his mind, he pictured the smooth skin beneath the sheet, the scattering of freckles and small scars, every detail he'd committed to memory during nights they'd spent together. Her chest rose and fell with her breath, the movement drawing his attention to the way the sheet draped over her ribs and breasts.

She stirred slightly, tugging the sheet a little and twining her long fingers in the fabric. He continued to watch her sleep, bringing his attention once more to her face. Lanyla's expression was relaxed and vulnerable in sleep, her full lips parted slightly and her long lashes brushing against her cheeks. The weak light brought out the lines of her tattoo--vallaslin, she always reminded him--arching over her cheek and brow.

"I can feel you staring," she said, eyes still shut.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you." He reached out a hand, gently running the backs of his fingers over the arm exposed by the sheet. "You deserve to enjoy a good night's sleep in your own bed."

She smiled, finally opening her eyes to meet his gaze. They shone the same deep gold as the markings on her face. She stretched and yawned. "This is definitely better than waking up before dawn with Dorian and Sera bickering. And I much prefer my chambers to the Mire. Besides, Bull snores."

He chuckled, pulling her to his side as he shifted to his back. She laid her cheek against his chest, and he held her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm glad you're back. It's hard to go seven weeks without seeing you."

"Creators, was it really that long?" Lanyla said, then sighed. "I hate being away from Skyhold for so long. But it needed done. And our people are back safe." She arched her neck to look up at him. "I really missed you. Letters are nice, but they're not the same." She moved up to kiss him, curling her fingers in his hair.

He kissed her and cupped her cheek with a hand. He rolled to pin her beneath him, supporting his weight on his forearms. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand on his back, and the other in his hair. She hummed contentedly and arched into him. When they pulled back for a breath, he rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you too. Andraste, I missed you."

She brushed a lock of hair back from his forehead. "We can enjoy this for now, at least."

Cullen smiled. “We certainly can.”

 

Illustration done by me, can also be found on my [art blog](http://paintbrushesandpixels.tumblr.com/)


End file.
